If Anima Appear at Hogsmeade
by Ariana Calypso
Summary: Hermione dan Draco Malfoy bertemu Mystogan dalam situasi yang betul-betul tidak menguntungkan, Hogsmeade beserta teman-teman Hermione yang lain terisap ke dalam Anima.. Warning, Dramione . sedikit Drama dan Romance, Happy Reading
Disclaimer :

Harry Potter is belong to J. K. Rowling

Fairy Tail is belong to Hiro Mashima

Warning : Typo, alur gaje, dan seterusnya, happy reading

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa rambut Hermione saat pertama kali dia ber-Apparate ke Hogsmeade. Salju berjatuhan dan menempel di sarung tangan ungu anggur Hermione. Malam sungguh gelap, lampu minyak Hog's Head tampak dari kejauhan hanya berupa titik-titik, tidak dapat dibedakan dengan puluhan titik titik berbagai warna lainnya. Salju yang rata menutup jalan setapak dari bukit pun tampak hitam kecuali dibagian yang terkena sinar bulan sabit yang sedikit tertutup awan

" _Lumos!"_ cahaya putih berpendar dari ujung tongkat Hermione, ia menarik napas dalam –dalam, ia sudah tiba dua jam lebih lama dari waktu perjanjiannya dengan Draco, ia berpikir kalau ia melambatkan kedatangannya, Draco akan menyerah lalu pulang, jadi ia bisa melenggang ke Hog's Head dengan santai. Tapi baru dua langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba,

"Kau, terlambat, waktuku akan ditambah sesuai waktu keterlambatanmu!" Hermione sedikit berjingkat, suara bariton dari Draco bernada senyum yang sangat kentara, rambut pirangnya mengilat saat ujung tongkatnya juga berpendar putih.

"Memangnya kau tidak terlambat?" Hermione merasa sedikit putus asa, iris cokelatnya menatap mata Draco sedikit menantang, tapi Draco membalasnya dengan tatapan lembut, mereka saling tatap begitu untuk beberapa detik yang lama, sampai akhirnya Hermione membuang pandang, Draco menyeringai,

"Tidak, aku tidak, aku datang lima belas menit lebih awal, hah, persis seperti seharusnya seorang gentleman." Ia mulai melangkah, langkahnya lebih pendek dan lebih pelan dari biasa, ia berharap bisa menyetarai langkah Hermone yang biasanya sangat pendek, Hermione mendengus, ia lalu melangkah seperti setengah kerasukan, cepat dan beberapa langkah seperti dipaksakan untuk menjadi panjang. Draco tersenyum simpul, dipandangnya kaos tangan ungu Hermione, Ia memperlebar langkah,

"sarung tanganmu cantik." Draco mengarahkan ujung tongkatnya ke sarung tangan Hermione, Hermione berhenti, wajahnya memerah, sangat merah untuk ukuran jam delapan malam bersalju. Ia berpikir sejenak, dipandangnya dua belah tangannya, ia tidak sadar, itu sarung tangan yang Draco kirimkan untuknya diawal musim dingin, tepat sebelum ia mendapati Draco bersama Parkinson jelek itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia bergerak untuk mencopot sarung tangannya, tapi, sebelum sarung tangan pertama lepas, Draco menarik tangan Hermione,

"Jari-jarimu akan hilang kalau kau seperti itu," Hermione menyentakkan tangannya, tapi Draco masih mengeraskan pegangannya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu kadal!" Draco mengerutkan kening, tapi tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Hermione,

"Yah, aku adalah _kadal_!" Draco tersenyum nakal

"Hei, kau tahu, tanganku!" Hermione menarik lagi tanganny dari Draco, tapi tangan Draco tidak bergeming,

"Aku tidak akan melepas tanganmu, sebelum kau berjanji tidak akan berusaha melepaskan sarung tanganmu lagi." Hermione membuang wajah sambil masih menarik-narik tangannya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu,

"Lepaskan saja.." kata Hermione lebih seperti mencicit, ia sadar ia tidak punya pilihan, Draco menyeringai, lalu melepas tangan Hermione, mereka berdua kembali melangkah, Hermione masih memanjang-manjangkan dan mempercepat langkahnya,

Tiba-tiba, langkah panjang Hermione terhenti, di depannya terbentang pemandangan yang misterius, Hogsmeade yang beberapa detik yang lalu terhampar dengan kelap kelip putih dan merahnya menghilang, rata dengan tanah. Dari kejauhan melangkah seorang yang mencurigakan,

"Perkenalkan namaku Mystogan, dan desa yang kau tuju baru saja tersedot Anima, maafkan aku, tapi kalau itu betul-betul berarti, aku harus membawamu ke sana untuk menyelamatkan teman-mu? Atau disitu tidak ada temanmu? Tolong beritahu aku apa tujuanmu menuju ke desa itu." Hermione terdiam, matanya menatap mata biru Mystogan, Draco yang ada di belakangnya juga terdiam, lalu Draco berkedip, mengingat-ingat apakah Anima pernah ada dalam kamusnya.

* _Sebelum itu, lima hari yang lalu*_

"Pansy, sangat jarang aku bisa menemukanmu di kementrian, bukannya kau salah satu anti kementrian?" Draco berkata dengan mata menyipit, bersiap untuk hal yang tidak terlalu ia inginkan,

"Aku, hanya ingin melihatmu sebentar." Pansy menatap putus asa setengah mengiba, bahkan patung-patung muggle seperti mencibirnya, Draco menghela napas,

"Kita sudah putus bulan lalu, itu juga kau yang memutuskanku!" Draco membalikkan badannya, melangkah menjauh dari Pansy yang terdiam, matanya tampak sedikit merah, hasil kebodohannya yang menangisi Draco semalam, ia sudah mau pindah ke Australia, dan tidak mau lagi mengingat Draco, tapi, tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya mengingat rambut pirang Draco,

"Ya, itu karena kau yang mulai mendekati Granger darah lumpur itu! Kau tidak pernah berhenti merapat ke departemennya, dan tidak pernah membolos kerja lagi," suaranya yang sebelumnya melengking, turun satu oktaf "aku bersabar sebulan, kukira kau akan sadar akhirnya, tapi ternyata, kau tidak pernah membiarkannya lepas dari rahangmu semenjak ia putus dengan Ron. Aku hanya…" Ia menatap punggung Ron yang terbalut jubah beludru hitamnya yang berhenti setelah mendengar perkataan Pansy

"Aku tidak pergi ke departemennya karena apapun selain urusan pekerjaan, dan aku bahan tak tahu kapan Hermione berpisah dengan Ron, aku baru tahu ia berpisah minggu lalu, itupun hanya dari desas desus aneh yang memalukan untuk kudengar."


End file.
